monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 2
Monster Jam World Finals 2 was held on March 24, 2001 at Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas. Goldberg and Tom Meents swept racing and freestyle. Racing was unique as due to a broken water pipe, the trucks started inside the stadium for the finals and semi finals. This would also be the first World Finals with an encore at the end of the show with Grave Digger and Goldberg. Track Layout The track was the same J style hook as the previous year, only with nothing in the middle of the racing lanes. On the left side was a ramp and landing pad and a box van. On the right side was 30 foot tall trailer, a rail car, and a van jump. Lineup as a 17th truck for the photo, ironically predicting the fact that a 17th truck (Ragin' Steel) would be needed for freestyle, as Blacksmith could not return. There is also an unknown ride truck is the far background, which is rumored to possible be Surf Monster.]] Avenger - Jim Koehler Blacksmith - Pablo Huffaker (only racing) (World Finals Debut) Black Stallion - Michael Vaters (World Finals Debut) Blue Thunder - Lyle Hancock Bulldozer - Eldon DePew (World Finals Debut) Destroyer - Dan Evans (World Finals Debut) Goldberg - Tom Meents (Defending Monster Jam World Finals Racing Champion) Grave Digger 14 - Dennis Anderson (Defending Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Champion) Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock Madusa - Madusa Predator - Allen Pezo Ragin Steel - Pablo Huffaker (only freestyle) Spider-Man - Gary Porter (World Finals Debut) Sting - Tony Farrell (World Finals Debut) Sudden Impact - John Seasock Wolverine - Brian Barthel (World Finals Debut) Wrenchead.com - Jill Canuso (World Finals Debut) Racing Round 1 Wolverine '''vs. Black Stallion '''Predator '''vs. Madusa Grave Digger vs. '''Black Smith Wrenchead.com vs. Blue Thunder Destroyer '''vs. Gunslinger (wins but breaks and cannot return)* '''Spider Man '''vs. Avenger (wins but breaks and cannot return)* Sudden Impact vs. '''Bulldozer Goldberg '''vs. Sting *both trucks were fixed in time for freestyle. Racing Round 2 '''Wolverine '''vs. Predator '''Blue Thunder '''vs. Black Smith (wins but crashes into wall protection, cannot return) Spider Man vs. '''Destroyer Bulldozer vs. Goldberg '(note, Goldberg destroyed a waterpipe, and after this race, the track was shortened) Racing Semi Finals Wolverine vs. '''Blue Thunder '(note, this race was ran twice due to a bad light on Wolverine, but Blue Thunder won both times) '''Goldberg '''vs. Destroyer Championship Race '''Goldberg '''vs. Blue Thunder (crashes) Freestyle '''Goldberg - 38 Wrenchead.com - 36 (crashes) Grave Digger - 36 (crashes) Avenger - 34 Sting - 34 (crashes) Madusa - 33 Spider Man - 31 (crashes) Black Stallion - 30 Bulldozer - 28 Ragin Steel (actually Pablo Huffaker, Blacksmith's driver) - 27 Destroyer - 23 Predator - 22 Sudden Impact - 19 Gunslinger - DNF Blue Thunder - DNF Wolverine - DNF Encore Grave Digger 7 & 12 along with Goldberg 2 hit the track. Grave Digger 7 crashes early, Grave Digger 12 gets stuck along with Goldberg up on the trailer, and Goldberg 2 crashes into a damaged Grave Digger 7 left out on the track. Trivia * Sudden Impact's and Destroyer's freestyles were not shown on the DVD. Both trucks ran very brief runs before breaking down. This could be in part because John Seasock (driver of Sudden Impact) said "I'm pissed" during his interview and they wanted to make the home video release G-rated. * This was Ragin' Steel's only World Finals appearance; technically, the truck did not compete, but rather was a back-up truck borrowed by Pablo Huffaker after Blacksmith's shipping container crash. * Jim Koehler had a "3" flag on the back of his truck during this event as a tribute to Dale Earnhardt Sr., who had passed away in a tragic accident less than two months before the World Finals in NASCAR's 2001 Daytona 500. * Because Ragin' Steel wasn't ever set to perform, as it was only there for display purposes, it had no brakes. Temporary driver Pablo Huffaker had to borrow brakes from one of the Grave Digger trucks to drive it. This may be the reason why Dennis Anderson only brought out three Grave Diggers for freestyle when he actually had four. * Predator actually flipped over in qualifying. It came out of Thunder Alley, and when it approached the turn, it mistakenly drove too fast and flipped over on its side. It blasted a flame and it extinguished itself when it flipped onto its left side. A couple photos of this crash were actually taken and posted on the old USHRA website, and one of them was also used as the CD jewel case's interior for the 2002 video game, "Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction." However they have been forgotten about but can still be found on the old USHRA website via the Internet WayBack Machine Archive. * This was notably the only World Finals out of all 17 that did not feature a center ramp. Home Video Mistakes * When Predator leaves the track after his freestyle, the white and orange vans in the corner are not crushed, but when Wrenchhead.com hits the track next, the vans are crushed. Turns out, Destroyer, who's freestyle was not shown on the home video along with Sudden Impact, had gone right before Wrenchhead and hit them. * During Black Stallion's freestyle, his second "reverse" move was portrayed as if he accomplished it in his final five seconds of freestyle time. However, what actually happened was he didn't have time to make it over, as he needed time to align himself with the obstacle, which was more than he had time on the clock. He does, however, decide to do it anyway to appease the fans. However, the home video portrays this completely differently: it cuts out the preparation time to show it immediately. Mike's words "the time has expired," were also said before move took place, but on the home video, it was after. Non-Competing Trucks Bounty Hunter Three additional Grave Diggers (7, 12, and an unknown Grave Digger). 2nd Goldberg Little Tiger Nitro Machine Ragin Steel Scarlet Bandit Unknown ride truck; possibly Surf Monster. NOTE: Two of the three pit-party Grave Diggers and the 2nd Goldberg were featured in the encore. However, because the encore was solely for the fans and there were no competition points given out, they were technically non-competing trucks. Also, Pablo Huffaker did driver Ragin' Steel for freestyle, since Blacksmith had crashed over the containers in racing. Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2001 events